Telethia
as seen in Xenoblade Chronicles X.]] Telethia, refered to as Dinobeasts by the Nopon, are a recurring species of enemies in the ''Xenoblade'' series. In the games they appear, they are a type of monsters that have a more important role in the plot than most non sentient species. ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' History Origin In Xenoblade Chronicles, the Telethia are a race of creature that evolved from the Bionis cells and as such they act as the protectors and soldiers of Zanza. As the time passed, the Telethia evolved further and gained sentience but a gene forcing them to turn back into feral creatures if they were to be exposed to a huge amount of Ether subsisted in their genome. The birth of the High Entia Those sentient Telethia wanted to get rid of this particularity that would mean the end of their race if Zanza wanted to. They trapped Zanza who was still possessing Arglas body on Prison Island and started to breed with Homs in order to get rid of the said gene, over time, the Telethia became more humanoid and the race known ad the High Entia was created. Even with their new appearance, the High Entia were still weak to high quantity of Ether that would force them to take their Thelethia form and go feral once again. Colony 6 A Telethia is first seen after Dunban and Dickson join the party for the battle against Metal Face and the Mass-Produced Faces upon exiting the Ether Mine. When the party seems to be loosing, a Telethia Under Alvis' control sweeps from the skies and fires a beam of ether lightning at the Mechons and force them to retreat. Makna Forest The second appearance of a Telethia in the game is when the Leone Telethia is seen attacking Melia and her guards. All of her guards are killed by the Telethia, but she manages to repel the beast before passing out. Later on, Shulk is attacked by four smaller Telethia when trying to collect pure Ether Crystals to revive the girl. Alvis, who is there with him, remarks that the Telethia were drawn by the wavelength of the Monado. Shulk tries to attack them, but it is revealed that the Telethia have the ability to read a person's mind, rendering his ability to read the future useless. However, Alvis manages to use the Monado against them, and teaches Shulk to use Monado Purge. The party is later introduced to Riki a Nopon that is forced to kill the Telethia by Chief Dunga if he hope to pay his debts to the village. The party defeat the Telethia thanks to the help of Melia who kill it by causing an overexposure of ether with her spells. High Entia Tomb Tyrea try to assassinate Melia with the help of a Solidum Telethia which was created by Lorithia. The Telethia try to kill the party with its death but Alvis protect them with his powers, Tyrea use that as a diversion and escape. Agniratha Upon arrival of the party to Agniratha, they recognizes fossilized Telethia lying around the capital's ground. Later, Lady Meyneth reveals that Zanza used the Telethia during his attack on the Machina and Mechonis. The reawakening of the Bionis After Zanza is reawakened and reaches Prison Island, he starts a ceremony of destruction and recreation. He exposes all the High Entia living in Alcamoth to a torrent of ether returning all the pure blooded to their true form. Kallian, and most of his soldiers are also turned into a Telethia by Lorithia. After this event, the Telethia wander all around Bionis. The Telethia are made to obey the orders of all of Zanza's disciples and as such they are used by Dickson and Alvis in the attack on Colony 6. List of Telethia Normal Minor Enemies * Aora Telethia * Arel Telethia * Asara Telethia * Asha Telethia * Drakos Telethia * Gigas Telethia * Licorne Telethia * Phoenix Telethia * Polkan Telethia Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Primordial Telethia * Telethia Arielle * Telethia Donnis * Telethia Galdo * Telethia Galvin * Telethia Kaelin * Telethia Lecrough * Telethia Lesunia * Telethia Vol'aren Story-Exclusive Enemies * Inja Telethia * Sero Telethia Unique Monsters * Clandestine Apety * Dark King Barbarus * Deadly Medorlo * Furious Jozan * Ghostly Mahatos * Vivid Anstan Bosses * Disciple Lorithia * Leone Telethia * Puera Telethia * Sani Telethia * Solidum Telethia * Sureny Telethia Quest-Exclusive Boss * Mysterious Telethia ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' In Xenoblade Chronicles X, the Telethia is a creature considered as a diety by the native of Mira, it has a small role in the plot but act as the superboss of this game. The Telethia is still considered as a species "which eliminates impure life" since it seems to destroy the Tainted a race of parasited life forms. As revealed in one of the possible paths of the "A Fateful Choice" quest, the Orphean once encountered Telethia at a vast ocean in another world, in poorly-understood prehistoric memories only recalled through the Ovah of Orphean female betaforms. Four betaforms led by Run'tonam were drawn directly to Noctilum's Divine Roost to bask in the presence of Telethia, the Endbringer. They are killed and eaten, but the Ovah recovered from Run'tonam's right arm recovered from the beast helps her parent On'tonam understand what she had learned, cementing an ancient association with the Telethia along with an awareness of a past and possible future life with a very different relationship to the Ovah than the Orphean currently have. Theories The "vast ocean" can be a reference to the world of the original Xenoblade, which is described as an endless ocean. This could be possible since interuniversal travel is a pretty standard element of the Xenoblade series as a whole. Family description "Said to be Mira's guardian and culler of unclean lifeforms, the Telethia is also known as the 'Ruler of Fates.' It is rumored to have mind-reading abilities that make it virtually invincible—a theory strengthened by the fact that it has never been defeated in combat. As if that weren't enough, the creature's vast wings also have the ability to amplify and manipulate ether in the surrounding atmosphere." List of Telethia Tyrant *Telethia, the Endbringer Nemesis *Telethia Plume Category:Xenoblade species Category:Xenoblade families Category:Telethia